


Stubborn Tracker

by MamaBearto2



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Nathan puts up with a lot, Sick Tracker, Vin Tanner is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2
Summary: Just a fun, very short journey into YP 'verse. (I'maMePanda's AU) about our very stubborn tracker. ;)





	Stubborn Tracker

**Hey everybody! This here is something I wrote many months ago and decided on a whim to share with you. It's super short, but it's fun and it's also a style of writing that I enjoy. I like the challenge in having to use specific letters to start off the next line. ;) I hope you enjoy it for what it is and reviews, if you feel inclined, are simply splendid. :)**

 

 

**M** oonlight spilled through the small square window, illuminating

**A** ngles and casting shadows in the

**G** reenish gray dark of the room.

**N** athan moved to the bed, resting a hand on the

**I** rritated tracker's forehead. Vin pushed the hand from his sweaty head. "I'm

**F** ine, Nate!" The young man snapped out

**I** n a voice rough from coughing, as he tried to sit up.

**'C** hris don't think y'are. Neither do I. Lay back!" The healer ordered with a firm push to shoulders.

**E** zra appears in the clinic doorway even though the hour is late. "Need anything?"

**N** athan shakes his head. "If the boy would just rest, he'd be healed up."

**T** anner growls, "Not a boy!" But Nathan ignores him. "Where's Siah?"

 

**'S** leeping. Said he'd relieve you in a bit.'

**'E** veryone's fussing at me! You, Chris, 'Siah...Even Buck! How 'm I s'posed to rest?!'

**V** in grumbles, swatting at the tea Nathan tries to give him. "Actin' young'r n JD." Nathan mumbles &

**E** zra backs out of the clinic, heading for his room,

**N** ear sure it's going to be another rough night. Mr. Tanner's a bear when he's sick


End file.
